


A Matter of Trust

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After killing Mace and accepting Anakin as his new apprentice, Darth Sideous demands that Anakin prove his loyalty.





	A Matter of Trust

Often times, a moment one looks forward to with great anticipation is anticlimactic once the moment finally arrives. This was not one of those occasions. No, victory in this instant, as the most powerful being in the galaxy knelt before him, was even more satisfying than anticipated.

Darth Sideous looked down upon his new apprentice. The young man heaved, his blue eyes feverish and dazed. He was ripe for the taking and the sooner he was indoctrinated into the ways of the Sith, the more impossible it would be for him to break away. Anakin -- no, Vader -- had said it himself. He would do anything asked of him so long as Padme could be saved. Making him prove the truth of that would be nearly effortless.

"Rise," Sideous crocked out. "And come."

Obediently, the boy followed him to the desk, still swaying slightly. Sideous took a seat. "Now kneel. No, no, not there. Here." With one hand, he gestured directly before himself, while he began to unfasten his breeches with the other. 

Even as he obeyed, the realization of what would be expected of him seemed to dawn upon Anakin. "Chancellor, I- I can't- I couldn't- My wife- Padme-"

"Padme need never know the lengths you went to, to save her," Sideous said in the kindly voice of Palpatine as his cock sprang free from his breeches. "Now go on. Prove your loyalty. Show me I can trust you. This will be the easiest part, I assure you."

A few beats passed while Anakin's hazy gaze shifted between Sideous' face and cock. The Sith lord watched, amused, as the struggle played clearly across the boy's striking face, knowing without a doubt what his final choice would be. It was best not to pressure him. The choice would be all the more lasting if as little coercion as possible was placed upon it. 

Soon enough, resignation settled upon those young features. Slowly, hesitantly, Anakin took his new master in hand. The gloved, mechanical fingers moved tentatively. The boy clearly didn't know how to begin. Sideous observed the struggle, curious. He had wondered if the boy and his former master, Obi-Wan, had done this before. They seemed close enough. But clearly not. Anakin swallowed and closed his eyes. After a moment, the anxiety on his face cleared and he leaned forward, mouth open. Sideous drew in a sharp breath as the young man's tongue slid along the tip of his cock before those lips sealed around him. Eyes still shut, Anakn slid his warm, wet mouth up and down, licking generously as he worked.

"Yes, that's it, my boy," Sideous sighed. "Very good, very good..."

But how had he gained such skill all of a sudden? Just a gentle prod into Anakin's mind brought forth the image of Senator Amidala hungrily sucking upon a cock, her brown eyes staring up at him, intense and unflinching. The Sith lord could see both images before him, the boy's memory of the senator blended with the reality of Anakin matching her pace and copying her movements.

"Ah, I see." Sideous let out a breathy chuckle. "If your own mimicry is any indication, she must be very talented indeed. I do wonder who she learned such skills with. She must have had lovers before you, of course."

Anakin's bobbing head stilled.

Sideous basked in the flare of rage and jealousy radiating from the boy. But it wouldn't do to allow any smugness to show.

"Something amiss?" Sideous ran a hand through that blond hair. He was tempted, oh so tempted, to guide Anakin's head back and forth, and fuck his mouth. But no. Not yet. Soon. The choice must be Anakin's for now. He would have no excuses to hide behind or shift blame to.

One beat more and Anakin was sliding his mouth up and down Sideous' cock once again, now faster than before. He clearly wanted to finish this as quickly as possible. That was fine by Sideous. The warmth of his new apprentice's mouth was such a sweet treat and seeing himself disappear into that angelic face with each hurried movement was nearly as good as the physical pleasure of it.

Soon enough, Sideous came in the boy's mouth. Anakin tried to draw away, but Sideous held him in place by the hair as he spent himself.

"Swallow it down," Sideous said with a groan. "There's a good boy. What a good boy you've always been."

He sat there for a time, his hand still gripping Anakin's golden hair while his body recovered. 

Finally, when he loosened his hold on the boy's head and allowed the limp cock to slip from between his lips, Sideous gave his apprentice an appraising look. A drop of his seed drained from the corner of Anakin's mouth. The sight alone made his cock twitch already. His apprentice was already making him feel young again. 

Sideous wiped it up with his thumb and eased the digit into the boy's mouth.

"Lick it all up, my boy." His apprentice obeyed. "Good. Good. Now that you have proven your loyalty, there is much work to be done. You may rise."

Anakin stood up once more on shaky legs. He had to lean back against the desk for support. That was when Sideous saw the bulge in Anakin's breeches just barely peeking through his overtunic. Sideous grinned and lightly ran a finger over him. Anakin hissed. 

The Sith let out a cackle. "I see I wasn't the only one to gain pleasure from this." 

This should wait for another time once they had finished off the Jedi. But no, this was too tempting to pass up. Besides, he reasoned to himself, if he took the boy completely now, it would be easier to continue a pattern of such occasions in the future.

Without a word, Sideous began unfastening Anakin's front and tugged his brown pants down to his boots. 

"Ch-chancellor..."

Running his hands along those exposed thighs, he mildly allowed himself to appreciate how toned and muscled they were before reaching the upturned cock.

Anakin was still murmuring mild protests. "We shouldn't-Oh!"

Sideous had closed his lips around the boy's cock and began sucking greedily, savoring the salty taste. Once he had him nice and wet, he began to stroke and used his mouth to lick and flick over that darkening tip. 

Not resisting, Anakin gripped the desk as though to brace himself.

"Is this good, my boy?"

"Y-yes," he managed to get out.

Sideous' hand stilled. "'Yes,' what?

"Yes, this is good, master," Anakin said.

"Good." Sideous resumed, stroking that shaft up and down. 

"Yes, master. Yes..." Anakin tried to thrust forward when Sideous ran a tongue over his tip again, but the dark lord held him fast with the Force. 

"No, you don't, my boy. You take what I give you. Nothing more. You understand?"

"Yes, master."

Sideous swirled his tongue over that pretty cock. Then, abruptly, he ceased his ministrations altogether. The sith lord sat back and observed the panting boy in front of him. So beautiful. No wonder a sensible woman like Senator Amidala had risked all on a secret marriage with him. No wonder Sideous' cock was already hardening so soon.

"Master?"

"Yes, my boy?"

"Aren't you- I mean, will you please...."

"Say the words, Lord Vader."

"Please finish me. Please, master."

"No." Sideous tried not to smile at the agony on the boy's face. With a flick of his hand, a drawer in his chair opened and Sideous floated a bottle of lubricant over to his apprentice. "I'm nearly hard again. Kneel again and get to work. Then I will see to you."

A flare of anger shot through the Force, but Vader knelt once more, holding Sideous gaze. He poured a generous amount of lubricant into his left palm and began stroking him dutifully. The Sith lord sighed contentedly as he hardened against the boy's rough palm. 

"Use your mouth too," Sideous ordered. "Just along the tip."

Those lips closed around him again and the most delicious noises filled the room as Vader licked and stroked obediently. How easy it would be to spend himself again in that warm mouth with that quick tongue urging him on. But no. Taking the boy fully would never be easier than in that moment, and then he could have him any way he wished whenever he liked without protest. 

With great reluctance, Sideous pushed his apprentice back. 

"Very good. Now slip out of that robe and move just so." Sideous guided him by the shoulder to turn him left as he shrugged out of the Jedi robe. Then Sideous eased down onto the floor behind him. "On your hands and knees."

Another burst of anger brightened in the Force, but it was dulled by resignation. Lord Vader obeyed and made no protest as Sideous adjusted his hips to his liking and eased a lube coated finger inside of him. The boy gasped and shifted at the intrusion. Thrusting in and out, Sideous marveled at how tight Anakin was.

"I must only be the second person you have been intimate with," Sideous said conversationally as he eased a second finger into the boy. 

A wave of shame flowed from Vader. 

Sideous' brows shot up in surprise. "Oh, who else?"

Vader hesitated as a third finger was added. "Miraj Scintel."

"Ah, I see," Sideous said. 

The slaver queen had kept the boy close and paraded him about like arm candy. Holos from the incident even showed her pawing at him from time to time while he endured it to protect his friend and padawan. Clearly, the queen had taken full advantage of Anakin while he was under her control. No wonder he submitted so easily now. He had already done so before.

Sideous positioned the tip of his cock at Vader's slick hole and thrust in with a satisfied groan. So tight. At first, he didn't move, wanting the boy to adjust. In the meantime, he reached around him to take hold of Anakin's cock. 

"Still hard, I see." Sideous gave him a few generous strokes, inciting some pleased murmurs from his apprentice. "Is that good, Lord Vader?"

"Yes, master," the boy said softly between sighs.

"Good, good," Sideous said and ceased his strokes. "Now thrust into my hand."

Anakin obeyed, sliding partly off of his master's cock in the process. Both men groaned, though there was a twinge of pain blended with the sensation of pleasure radiating from the boy.

"Yes, that's it," Sideous groaned. "Keep going, my boy. Keep going."

Readily, Anakin rocked back and forth over the dark lord's cock. Each backward thrust earned matching groans from the pair. The feel of Anakin around him, so snug and slick, might have been enough to send Sideous over the edge immediately were it not for his innate self-control. As it was, restraining himself from grasping the boy's hips and pounding into him, was near torture. A sweet torture though. Sideous rewarded his apprentice by continuing to stroke his cock in rhythm with his own thrusts, caressing the head here and there. 

"You're enjoying this as much as I am," Sideous observed as the thrusts sped up and Anakin's breaths became more frantic. 

"Yes, master," Vader panted.

Sideous allowed himself to fall more deeply into his apprentice's feelings and found no echo of the pain the boy initially felt. No, it was pure pleasure radiating from him. What's more, it wasn't simply from his cock. Apparently, he liked the feel of his master inside of him.

"Good, Lord Vader, very good," Sideous sighed with a chuckle.

When Vader came, it was with a whining groan and a few final thrusts before going slack. Sideous held his hips tight and finally allowed himself to pound into the boy again and again at his own pace. Anakin laid his face against his folded arms and allowed himself to be taken. It wasn't long before the dark lord spent himself inside of his new apprentice once more.

They stayed that way for a few moments, his cock softening inside of the boy. This was a thoroughly productive evening.

At last Sideous said, "You are mine, Lord Vader. You see that now, don't you."

"Yes, master," came the muffled, obedient response. The waves of pleasure coming from the boy had faded. Now only shame and guilt radiated off of him.

"Good." Sideous pulled out of him and began righting his clothing. "Now rise. We have Jedi to destroy and a galaxy to save."


End file.
